lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Davenport
Donald Davenport is the step-father of Leo and is married to Tasha. He's portrayed by Hal Sparks. He is one of the main characters. Background Donald is a scientist inventor who created the bionic super humans, known as the "Lab Rats." When he married Leo's mother, Tasha, they moved into his home that he bought with the money he got from inventing things for the government. Leo, his step son, accidentally discovered his secret lair where he kept his super humans. He is also seen to be very full of himself and proud of his inventions, even if something goes wrong, as seen in Rats on a Train. He is 38 years old right now. Personallity Donald comonly appears eccentric, over the top, childish and very arrogant. He is well aware of his large ego, but thinks he has every right to have one. Although arrogant, Donald is a genuinally nice person, who strongly cares about others and has a strict moral constitution, something he's implimented on Adam, Bree and Chase, it being him who raised them. Although he raised them, Donalds relationship is closer to an employer and employes than a father to his children, despites this he cares deeply about them, and will rush to there aid when ever they are in trouble. Although eccentric and at times wacky, Donald also knows when its time to responsible and muture, and will always be ready for emergency's (not that he doesn't panic). Although at times he can be uncarring, selfish and greedy, most of the time Donald is a genuinly nice and kindhearted man, he loves his wife and cares deeply for Leo, seeing him as a son. Family Tasha Davenport Tasha is Donald's wife and the mother of Leo. Tasha is motherly figure to Leo (of course, he's her son) and also Adam, Bree, and Chase, but mainly Bree because she's the only other girl. It is revealed in the first episode (crash chop and burn) that Tasha was a rebellious teenager because she said that on night she and her friend Viona Miclejohn snuck out and crashed a party. Leo Dooley Leo is Donald's teen stepson. He mainly calls him Big D. Mainly because of his position as head of the Davenport Household. He also wants to be bionic and go on missions with Adam, Bree, and Chase. He snuck onto a mission in Rats on a Train. Mr.Davenport sometimes tries too hard to bond with Leo. Chase Chase is Donald's youngest super intelligent and caring bionic son. He seems to like Chase the most because they bond over their intelligence and knowledge of technology. However, in Rats on a Train he says he liked Chase better when he was frozen. He also appears to be closest with Chase as he always did 'The Call" with him(although that was probably partially because Chase is smart). He also always makes Chase the leader on missions and thus has the highest expectations towards Chase. He has the strongest bond with Chase. In the episode "Hole In One" the others wanted Chase to take the blame and claimed that "they all know he's his favorite". Adam Adam is Donald's oldest super strong bionic teen son. Although sometimes disturbed by Adam's stupidity, he still cares for him and tries to bond with him at times (he tried watching Pig Zombies with him but Adam was scared of them). Bree Bree is Donald's super fast bionic teen daughter. Donald is over-protective of her and really cares for her. When Bree made him realize that he always spends time with Adam and Chase, he felt bad and did something with her. instead. Rose Dooley Rose is Donald's mother-in-law. He and Rose aren't that close but can tolerate each other. Eddy Eddy is Donald's smart home system. It is sarcastic, deceitful, and selfish. It is also slightly self-absorbed like Donald. Although Donald says he's 'vaguely disturbing', he and Eddy are friends and according to Tasha, Donald's best friend. Eddy hates every member of the Davenport household except Donald. He especially hates Tasha who Eddy thinks has taken Donald from him. Abilities *'Intelligence': Donald is a undeniable genius, able to make revolutionary technology with ease, his knowledge is incredible, only matched by his engineering skills, as as well as working out how to make his contraptions, he is also equally able to build them. He is the only character who appears brighter than Chase. *'Martial Arts': He is highly capable of hand to hand combat as shown in "Bionic Birthday Fail" and "Quarantined," as he is the one who trained Adam, Bree and Chase in hand to hand combat, and is even able to take them on, despite them being Bionicly enhanced. *'Bravery': Donald is a very brave man, although a normal human, he is more than willing to put himself in dangerous situations when the need is necessary, he will often come through and help Adam, Bree, and Chase if they require help on thier mission. Weaknesses *'Simplicity: '''His biggest weakness. Although an overwhelmingly intelligent and innovative thinker, it is this same genius level intellect that seems to be a problem as he is unable or simply cannot think simplistically. Seen in Missin' the Mission when he believed that he could contain the gas without Adam, Bree and Chase until Leo made him realise that they could use the fan as an alternative. He thinks in complexity. *'Technology: Donald cannot go a day without technology, he could not even relax at the beach with Tasha. He even made a cellphone can to try and find out about the mission which didn't work because Tasha caught Leo drinking "cola". *'''Over-inventing things: As seen in Night Of The Living Virus, he invents too many things unneccessarily such as a secret lazer system. *'Arrogance:' Donald is very arrogant, and at times seems to be a borderline egomaniac. Although most of the time he simply appears harmlessly eccentric, at times he can be greedy, selfish and mean. His arrogance also creates other problems, such as him being unwilling to admit he was wrong, or except responsibility for his mistakes and failings. A very notable example is in The Rats Strike Back were he refuses to admit he was wrong to the very last minute, causing him to lose an important contract. He even admits he has a collosal ego on occasion, such as likely Adam's monster truck describing it as "a car the same size as my ego." Promting Adam to say "come its not that big." *'Thinking Quick' Although he is Smart, when he worrieds or nervous he sometimes comes to a loss of words and need people to help him, like in Mission: Spacewhen Marcus finds the lab and asks what the capsule is he asks Leo to come up something. *'Selfishness: '''At times Donald can be incredibly selfish, and sometimes acts like he can do anything he wants purely because he is rich and a genius, at times he only thinks of money and himself. Gallery ''To see Donald Davenport's gallery click here. Trivia *His room has video games, action figures, and a 50 ft TV screen. Crush, Chop, and Burn; Season 1, Episode 1 *He invented a virtual, holographic 3D TV. *He invented a cyber mask. *Eddy calls him "Donny". *He's a very wealthy scientist. *His bionic children always call him "Mr Davenport" but still regard him as their father. *Despite inventing Eddy, he finds him 'vaguely disturbing'. *Leo calls him "Big D". *He created the world's fastest train and helicopter. Rats on a Train; Season 1, Episode 4 *Had action figures as friends during his childhood. *He calls his action figure friends pieces of his heart. *His last name Davenport is also the same name as the Presidential family in The First Kid a movie made by Disney. *He has never told Adam, Bree,or Chase about Santa. *He has never celebrated Adam's, Bree's, or Chase's birthdays. (Bionic Birthday Fail) *He celebrates with cookies. *In the alternate future, he became mordidly-obese and bald. Leo questioned how he could become bald with all the proven over the counter hair treatments available. *It was revealed in "Can I Borrow the Helicopter," that Davenport has a pool table room,a bumper car room, an arcade room, a surf simulator room, and a room full of mirrors that Davenport likes to call "a room full of me". *He gets over-excited when he has "Father Son Times" with Leo. *He is on "The Call". *He is 38 years old. *He tends to wear dark or dull colours like black, grey, brown etc. *Chase is his best martial arts student as he was the only one who could put up a fight against him (Bionic Birthday Fail). Chase also took out more bad guys than Adam using martial arts (Quarantined). *He likes to watch Pig Zombie movies *He invented a car that drives itself. *He said that money is not as important as Adam,Bree and Chase but very close second. *In Quarantined, Adam was convinced he was a 'space witch', "..the worst kind". *His nickname, Big D, is the same nickname as Dallas, Texas *He described high school as "soul crushing". *He has a art vault, complete with multiple copies of famous paintings with his own face painted on it. *He sings his own elevators music. Notes Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Inventors Category:Adults Category:Davenport Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:A to Z Category:Future characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters